Putting Them Out Of Their Misery
by ulti
Summary: Its the end of the world and its up to Konata to save her friend.
1. Chapter 1

This is a short little oneshot I finally decided to type up. I've been wanting to put something up here for a while, so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lucky Star, I'm not making any money here, yadda yadda, hope this pleases the lawyers in the audience.

* * *

><p>Putting Them Out Of Their Misery<p>

In the bombed out shell of a building, a small blue haired girl lies in a prone position. On the tripod in front of her rests a high-caliber rifle. " Right side of the street, blue shirt, no left arm." Konata spoke in a calm voice.

A small strawberry haired girl named Yutaka lies next to her with a range finder. "Two hundred yards, no wind." She says in a weak voice. Konata changed the angle of her rifle to compensate for the distance. She slowly squeezed the trigger until the gun went off with a sound that echoed off of every surface in the surrounding area. The built travailed the two hundred yards before ether of the girls could even blink. It hit a corpse of what once was an average, Japanese male square in the head.

Konata ejected the now spent round and reloaded the gun. She yet again lined up the shot and called out the description of another one of the walking corpses and Yutaka again called out the range and wind strength. Konata could not stop herself from thinking of the past, before this living nightmare had started. She wondered if she could ever go back to the fun loving otaku she once was. The shooting went on. some of the corpse she put down looked vaguely like people she had once met, yet others were hardly distinguishable as the humans they once were.

After fifteen shots Konata heard the pang of the magazine falling out of the gun. She reached into her pack on the ground next to her and grabbed out one of the ten magazines that were left. "_One hundred and fifty left. I pray its enough" _She thought.

"We should reposition soon don't you think?" asked the smaller girl. She was now visibly shaking. "They are slowly getting closer and I know we don't have many bullets left.

Konata sat and thought while she was reloading her weapon. "S_he's right. They're just like the rising tide. if you don't get out of the way fast enough, you'll just get swept up in it." _Konata sighed in defeat. "You're right Yutaka, but I'm finishing what I came here to do." She said in a hollow voice. She reset her gun on her shoulder and continued to call out her targets.

Konata went through two more magazines and started to reload her gun. She glanced at the small girl next to her, who was now on the verge of going into the fetal position. "_I can't believe I got her involved in this. she should be off safe in her room." _"Yutaka," said Konata in as soothing a voice she could, "I'm so sorry I got you involved in this. I just need another minute." The small girl's shakes slowed down a little bit and she gave a quick nod that showed she was relatively okay.

Konata repositioned her gun and continued firing. After another ten shots, she finally found her target. The reanimated corpse of her best friend was staggering down the street in front of her. The thing that was once a girl wore the same outfit that she had worn the day everything went wrong. It was not even torn up. The only true outward signs of her condition were the bites in her arm that did not bleed and her dissolved hair She attempted to call out the shot to her cousin, but she suddenly felt like she had swallowed a gallon of sand.

"Is she here? You need to give me some direction." Yutaka said. "I can't find her in the crowded." The fear that was in her voice before was gone. She knew what this meant to her cousin and she knew she had to be strong.

Konata could not have spoken to save her life. She looked trough the scoop at her best friend. She could not help but notice what was missing. The lilac haired girl was normally so emotionally charged, her feeling always showing on her face. For the first time, there was nothing there. Just a listless face. The next thing Konata noticed was the eyes. The piercing blue pools of intelligence she could get lost in for hours were just plain out gone. The color was still there but the shine, the little twinkle that showed that the girl was always thinking was nonexistent. It hit her suddenly that she was about to KILL her best friend.

_ "Settle down konakona. Its not her anymore." _She tried desperately to calm her self. "_But she could still be in there just under the surface!" _The irrational side of her brain screamed. There was a sudden moment where it took everything she had to not run out to the girl and hug her. "_If there is anything left it's just trapped in that bloodthirsty shell. I'm doing her a service. _She tried desperately to convince herself of this last fact.

After a few seconds of deep thought, she suddenly felt stable again. She lined up the shot and in as steady a voice as she could mange she called out the position.

"Seventy-five yards, slight west wind. I'm sorry." said Yutaka in a voice far weaker then that of her cousin.

Konata compensated the needed amount and as a single tear traveled down her cheek, she slowly pulled the trigger. The bullet left the gun and traveled to the head of the being that was once Kagami. It hit her square between the eyes and exited out the back of its head. The body stayed up for a second and then slowly collapsed. The knees went first, the shins meeting with the pavement. Slowly, the torso and what was left of the head tilted back to the ground.

DING DING DING DING DING DING

The screen in front of Konata flashed bright colors and said in an epic voice. "You have earned the achievement ,Take Them Out of Their Misery." Konata stood up from her crouched position and did a short little dance.

Yutaka was siting in the corner as far from the television screen as she could get. Her legs were attempting to find a way past her ribcage and her Knuckles were white from the grip of the game controller.

_ "I was safe in my room, but then she just had to play truth or dare." _Yutaka thought, feeling a mix of fear and anger at her cousin for making her play the scariest game she had ever she looked up at her cousin, she felt her anger very suddenly disappear. "Onee-chan, why are you crying?"

"Oh just getting into character. I mean come on, I was in a way killing my best friend ." Said Konata as she wiped the tear from her cheek. She looked at the distraught girl in the corner and had a great idea.

Yutaka notice the cat grin spread across her cousin's face and knew something bad was about to happen.

"You know Yu-chan, if we go play truth or dare with Minami I bet we can get her to play too. And then you can kill off your future lover also." Konata said in a happy tone.

Yu-chan could not tell if the last part of the sentence was a slip, but to avoid the subject she instantly agreed to the proposal.

"Now come on we're all about to switch sides. If we team up, we can turn Kagamin into a zombie again." Konata yelled as she grabbed her controller and rand out of the spawn zone.

* * *

><p><strong>In the house of a certain lilac haired girl.<strong>

Kagami heard the shot trough her TV but by then it was too late. Her screen flashed with the words, " You have been sniped by Konakona."

"Damn the little menace, I swear next round I'm getting here back." said Kagami. As soon as the next round started, Kagami grabbed her controller.

Tsukasa was lying next to Kagami on the floor. She was curled up in a tight ball and her eyes were closed as tightly as they could possibly be. A low muttering of rainbows, puppies and stuffed animals could be heard from her. When she opened her eyes, she saw the fires of revenge burning in her twin's eyes. She was suddenly no longer afraid of the game. In fact, after seeing that she thought she might no longer be afraid of anything.

* * *

><p>First, I want to thank my beta, Smusher6. If you haven't read his stuff, go read it now!... Well review this first, then go read his stuff. The idea for this story came from The Walking Dead on AMC, an awesome series. Also there is a slight possibility that I will write a alternative to this story where the gun jams and Kagami wins.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Well hear is an attempted continuation from the last chapter. As always I would like to thank my beta Smusher6 for taking the time to look this over.

* * *

><p><strong>Revenge<br>**

The two rounds following Kagami's declaration of revenge on Konata had gone almost as bad as the first one.

In the first round, Kagami found a nice spot to snipe from. She sat surveying the cityscape in front of her looking for her target. After a whole minute of absolute boredom, she noticed Yutaka's zombie character ducking in and out from behind buildings as she ran up the street towards Kagami's position. She lined up her gun to take a shot but the small girl moved in and out of cover to quickly. Kagami then made the mistake all snipers make when frustrated by keep her sight trough the scoop.

After about twenty seconds of tracking the small zombie she heard a light foot step behind her. Suddenly realizing her mistake, she tried to pull her knife and roll on to her back. Halfway trough the sequence of actions Konata jumped on to her side and bit into the meaty portion of her neck causing intant death. All that could be heard over the in-game chat was the laughing of the two lolis.

Kagami's anger only grew after another death at the hand of the bluenette, but the rational part of her mind kept telling her opportunity always presents itself. Tsukasa and Kagami managed to somehow spot the position of the two lolis before they could be seen themselves, or so they had thought. The two girls walked up the building as quietly as they could, hoping to avoiding detection. "Okay Tsukasa, here's the plan. You start up the steps first. I will be five seconds behind you. When we see them you pounce on Yutaka first. In the confusion I should be able to rush in and take out Konata." Said Kagami in a confidence voice. Tsukasa looked at her sister a bit apprehensively, but the plan sounded like it could actually work. Kagami felt good about herself, she was bringing reason and planing to bear against her crazy friend in her own domain. But even the best plans tend to fall apart upon contact with the enemy.

Tsukasa started moving her character up the stairs. But unbeknownst to the twins, the two small girls were not playing by the same tactics as before.

The game's class system allowed for a lot of variety in play. Instead of the normal sniper style, the two smaller girls had gone a completely different path. But all it took to fool a raging tsundere was siting in high open area.

Tsukasa passed the sixth step about three seconds into her climb. Unfortunately, she did not see the trip wire. All that was heard through the speakers was a small click and a metallic ping before a fiery explosion engulfed Tuskasa. After about five seconds of burning Tuskasa's character was left looking a lot like Kagami's attempt at lunch earlier in the day. Tsukasa sat looking at the screen, stunned by what had just transpired.

Kagami sat next to her face-palming. She realized at least one of the two lolis had chosen a demolitions class, witch made a sniper post a lot harder to break into. She still figured at least one of the two girls was up there, at this point laughing hysterically at the twins misfortune. As she sat pondering whether to go up the stairs for a possible kill she did not notice a small girl come out of the shadows behind her. Konata had broken from her normal mold in this game and made a small female avatar looking much like her self. It allowed her to be a better sniper. It also allowed her to chose the assassin class witch could only use knives but moved in complete silence. Kagami took one step towards the door when her screen suddenly when red. In the after death video she saw her blue haired friend slinking away off to kill more zombies.

* * *

><p>The girls had decided to take a break to grab snacks and take care of other essential business after their long gaming session. Minami had also decide to make a unannounced visit, much to Yutaka's excitement and surprise. Both Konata and Yutaka where both shocked when Minami said she would be fine with just sitting back and watching them play. The long break also allowed Kagami to settle down a little bit.<p>

The four girls signed back into the game and waited for a match to start. After a short wait the game started loading. This time it was on a different map. It was a massive map of a mountain valley, its size dwarfed that of the bombed out city. It featured a small town at the middle with a number of buildings. Surrounding the town was a forest riddled with boulders from the surrounding cliffs. On each side of the map was a tall ridge with rocks or buildings that allowed a sniper to shot in to the town below. A good sniper could also pick off people in the forest.

This time, Konata and Yutaka spawned as humans witch left Tsukasa and Kagami as zombies once again. Konata quickly made her way over to one of the ridges and started climbing up a rock that served as a great sniper position. She set herself as far back on the rock as she could. It allowed vision of most of the area around the rock while she was out of her scope, making her very hard to sneak up on.

Yutaka ran to the middle of the map where the town was. She had chosen a more basic gunner this round. The two girls had a very simple plan. Yutaka would run around in the town and try and ambush zombies with Konata covering form afar. If Yutaka saw a zombie that she could not get the drop on, she would give Konata is position and tell her what street it would cross next.

The plan allowed the two of them to dominate the game. Within the first ten minutes, the two of them had already gotten thirty-five kills. The only thing the worried the two of them was not seeing ether of the twins.

**page beak**

Yutaka sat looking out the window on the second floor of what had once been a grocery store. The position had worked well early in the game when a large number of zombies had been in the town. She was able to call out multiple shots to Konata. She was also able to defend her position easily because a long narrow hallway lead to the room.

After taking out the small swarm, things had settled down quickly. In the past three minutes, Yutaka had not even seen a single zombie. Since Yutaka was so small, Minami had let her sit it her lap while she played. In the girls' boredom, she deiced to look back at Minami. She noticed a slight blush on the normally emotionless face of her friend. She was worried for a moment that the girl was getting sick, but since Minami was so strong figured that couldn't be the case. She blew off her worry and decide to ask if Minami was enjoying watching her play. As she got the first word of the sentence out, Minami's face suddenly lit up in shock and she quickly pointed at the screen. Yutaka looked back at the screen and saw a zombie running at her character. She raised her gun and pulled the trigger, two shots rang out and struck the zombi in the chest. Then as she tried to fire again all she heard was the click of the trigger as her gun jammed. She tried to pull out her knife. If she was lucky, she could stab the zombie in the head and kill it instantly. But by the time she got the knife ready, the zombie had already gotten to her character. It went for the neck first, it bit in but not too deeply, it wanted to enjoy its meal while it was still squirmy.

* * *

><p>"Good job, Tuskasa." said to Kagami. Tsukasa could not help but beam at the praise. It was so rare to hear it when games were involved. Kagami could not help but smile as she lined up on her next target.<p>

* * *

><p>Yutaka turn around and buried face in Minami's nonexistent chest and started to cry. Yutaka had gotten used to the graphic violence of the game but seeing her character get eaten alive was just too much for her. Minami wrapped her arms around the small girl and patted her head to settle the girl down. "Shhh, shh ,shh. Remember, it's just a game." Said Minami in her flat but calming voice.<p>

The little girl looked up at Minami and with a single tear falling form her face. "I can never be too afraid with Minaimi-chan around." Yutaka said with a slight sniffle.

Minami went crimson as she looked at the little girl. Yutaka quickly flashed a smile, and then she did something unexpected. She garbbed on to Minami's shoulders and slowly started to pull her self up. As she did this, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Minami had no idea how to react to this, but she slowly felt her self leaning down to meet the smaller girl.

"You know, if you two need a room I can always leave." Said Konata with her classic cat grin adorning her face.

"wa-, no- , I-." Both girls stammered as the reddens on there face increased.

"Oh come on, you two. You were about to kiss, and who knows where that could lead." Konata said trough her laughs.

The two girls now just looked at Konata with dumbfounded faces. Nether of them could come up with any way to disarm Konata's argument. Konata just smiled back at them and said. "If you two are not in love, then I'm not an otaku. It's actually about time you two admit it. Me and Hiyori have had you paged as lovers for mounts now."

"What do you mean about time, onee-chan?" Yutaka said in a high pitched voice. "You have been in love with Kagami for a long time now and still haven't told her!" It was Konata's turn to be red.

Konata quickly scratched her head and tried to laugh her blush away. "Lets just get back to the game now Yutaka." Konata turned back to screen and shot at the first thing that moved and missed. She tried to steady her self as she lined up another shot, but then she heard the slight scrap of someone behind her. She flipped her character over and tried to pull her pistil but Kagami's character was already far to close.

* * *

><p>The game so far had gone great for Kagami. She had yet to die, and she had already racked up a substantial number of kills. But she had yet to get the kill she truly desired. She ran into a clearing right as a human entered it to her left. The man was a sniper class, witch gave him a massive disadvantage at the close range. It took Kagami a second and a half to close the distance and claim her twelfth kill of the match. Unfortunately, she was a quarter of a second to slow to stop the man for firing one shot. Ether by blind luck or true skill the bullet found its way into her chest. Lucky being a zombi meant no beating heart, so the shot had taken her to about ten percent health but the kill had given her back forty percent of her total health, this left her in a not altogether bad situation.<p>

Kagami decided to follow the path the man had come out of, figuring it would ether lead to more humans, or be a nice clear place to hide. She ran for what must have been fifty yards with a tall ridge to her side when she came to a large stand of boulders. The area was not large, but between the boulders it was like a maze. Around any corner she could ether find the back of human, or the barrel of a gun. She walked thought the area a quietly and as slowly as possible, but her caution proved moot. As she came around a bolder, she saw Konata perched on the large bolder about twenty yards in front of her. It was over. Any moment a small piece of lead cased in cooper would enter her head, meaning another round of failure. Kagami cringed at her stupidity as she imagining the sound of the shot that would put an end to such a promising game.

The shoot never came, Kagami looked at her screen unsure of what she was seeing. She had sat for a good five seconds in perfect line of sight. All the girl had to do was shoot. Kagami was not the kind of girl who would pass up a free lunch, literally and figuratively. If Konata was going to let her live, she was not going to return the favor.

She ran over the rock as fast as she could, Still wondering how Konata had missed her. She got to rock and pressed her back up against it and started to work her way around it. As she came around the back, she found the set of hand holds that could be used to climb up the rock. As she pulled her self to the top of it she heard a shot ring out. For a moment she had thought Konata had been toying with her. But she realizes she was not headless, yet. "_Okay. Nice and slow, no need to rush. This has to be perfect." S_he thought as she tried to calm her self. It was hard to not start jumping up and down with excitement.

Kagami slowly started to crouch down to get into a position that would let her propel her self into the otaku. She knew that this was her one chance to beat Konata and even if it was just one win it would be a massive achievement in her own book.

Kagami released the stored energy in her crouched legs as she surged forward towards the girl. But as her feet left to ground a single loose rock scraped along the bolder. The sound would normally have been insignificant, but in the dead silence it sound like the screech of a breaking train. Kagami felt her spirit deflate as her character started its jump. She could only hope she was close enough to beat Konata's reactions.

Kagami saw Konata start to roll over and pull her pistol. With only fifty percent health, a well placed shot could easily have take her out. Konata manged to make it on to her back but was far to late. Kagami was alreadying into the small girl's neck, the hot blood from Konata's jugular was spewing all over the rock and dripped down Kagami's chin. Kagami could not help but jump in the air and squeal with here happiness. She had finally done it, after years of playing against Konata in so many different games. She had finally beaten her in one.

"AWWWWW, Kagami so mean! I was distracted by the two piles of moe siting next to me." Konata said over the in game chat system. There was a little pause. On the screen, Kagami's character had detached from Konata's neck. "You know Kagami, if you weren't a zombie and if this weren't a video game, and there was not so much blood, this would actually be kind of hot."

"What the hell is that spouse to mean." Kagami yelled back over her microphone.

"Well, I'm saying that Kagami biting my neck would be hot." Konata yelled. All the other girls in both houses deadpanned at this.

Going form such and exited state to a state of completely shock lefts Kagami's mind a bit off. "Well of course it would be hot, what else would two people in love do?" _"What the hell is wrong with you?" _Kagami thought, but in her confusion she was switching her internal monolog and her speech.

"Wait Kagami dose this mean you love me?" Konata said in a happy voice.

"Well of course I do." Kagami said. Tsukasa just stared at her sister wide eyed. "What?" Kagami looked over at her sister, it took a moment to dawn on here. "Wait, did I say that out loud? AHHH, no I did not mean any of that, I was distracted, I-"

But her voice could not pierce the screams of happiness coming trough here speakers. "YES! ITS ABOUT TIME YOU ADMIT IT! Ah I will be right over, oh my god what to bring? Hm, I could grab some of my yuri manga and anime for reference. I guess I could always call Hiyori or Patty for advice. Just give me a moment my love, I will be right over!"

Kagami sat on the floor, completely dumb founded. She had always had little spark of love for the the little otaku. Even with all here oddities, she was just to cute. But that did not mean she ever wanted to admit it.

She heard here sister get up and open the door. Kagami got up and ran after her sister. She caught her half way down the hall way. "Wait, where are you going?"

Tsukasa stood there, still wide-eyed. "Well it seems like you and Konata would want to be alone. And I suddenly remembered that I wanted to tell Miyuki something."

Kagami just let her sister go. Even though she never wanted to admit she was happy to get her secret off her chest, now she would just have to deal with the midget.

After Tsukasa left, Kagami sat in the kitchen. She was trying to decide on whether to nail the door shut or find something to prop against it. Whichever would be the best way to keep Konata out. _"Tsk, knowing her she would just find a window to climb trough. I guess it can't be helped." _

* * *

><p>Konata could still be heard yelling as she ran up the stairs. After Konata entered her room it sounded like a small tornado was running trough the house. After a minute the bluentette came walking down the stairs with a large duffel bag full of who knows what behind her.<p>

Yutaka and Minami were still sitting on the couch with dumbfounded looks on there faces. As Konata passed by the living room she looked in an noticed the two girls. "Oh, I forgot about you two. Um... well, ah, I'm going over to Kagami's house." She said. She looked over at Minami. "You wouldn't mind staying here and taking care of Yu-chan would you?" Minami just nodded. "Good, don't do any thing to crazy. Who know how many cameras dad has hidden in this house."

After the door closed behind Konata, Yutaka turned back to the green haired girl. She started slowly moving toward her and said. "Well if we are going to be alone we might as well take advantage of it." Minami just nodded as she slowly moved in to kiss her new found girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Hiyori and Patty sat in Patty's apartment. Hiyori's manga was due the next day and she did not want the distraction of a full house while she was working. It was also not lost on her that she would be alone with her girlfriend.<p>

Patty sat with her head resting on Hiyori's shoulder as she watched her draw. "Hmm. That looks good but I still don't think Yui would overpower Ui th-" Patty was cut off as Hiyori's nose started gushing blood.

Hiyori grabbed a tissue and stuffed it up her nose. This was a very normal occurrence for her. "Yutaka and Minami must be doing something really hot." Hiyori contained drawling for a few seconds until she jumped out of her chair with a look of shock on her face. "I can't believe I'm missing this!" She yelled as she ran for the door.

Patty just laughed at the crazy girl who she had fallen in love with. As Hiyori got half way to the door, Patty tackled her on to the bed. "You know Hiyorin~," Patty said as she started to take off her shirt. "you have me for that kind of stuff now."

"Well I guess the project will just have to be late." Hiyori said as she undid Patty's belt.

* * *

><p>End notes<p>

I hope you enjoyed this and if you did please review, oh yeah and if you did not like it please review and tell me why.


End file.
